Sentimientos
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Izzy es una persona que actúa con lógica, se rige por su cabeza y trata de hacer siempre nuevos descubrimientos. Por eso no entiende por qué está haciendo este extraño regalo y, mucho menos, por qué tiene esos sentimientos por cierta chica. Desde luego, tiene mucho que aprender.


_Digimon no me pertenece, como todos sabéis, solo escribo por diversión._

* * *

.

**~ Sentimientos ~**

.

_"No digas de ningún sentimiento que es pequeño o indigno. No vivimos de otra cosa que de nuestros pobres, hermosos y magníficos sentimientos"._

_Hermann Hesse_

.

.

Gota a gota lo rellena.

Creía que le daría un poco igual el resultado, pero no. Necesita que quede perfecto, porque todo lo que hace él debe ser así. Con su medida justa. Como si tuviera en la cabeza algo que sirviera para calibrarlo todo.

Se mira al espejo y su gesto de disgusto casi le causa gracia. No se le dan bien estas cosas y todavía maldice haber accedido a ello. Le parece una idea absurda, aunque se le ocurrió a él. Todo es culpa de Sora, que lo animó tanto cuando se lo comentó.

Suspira y vuelve a su trabajo. Cuando por fin termina, cierra el frasco de su colonia y mira de cerca el que ha rellenado. El líquido apenas se vislumbra entre el vidrio rosado. Le parece un color verdaderamente estrafalario, pero sabe que a ella le gustará. Al menos eso le aseguraron Kari y Yolei cuando le ayudaron a elegirlo.

Vuelve a su habitación y mira a su alrededor. Un desorden nada corriente reina en la estancia. ¿La razón? Pues que ha estado todo el día ocupado intentando acabar ese regalo tan extraño. Le molesta, le cuesta estar al lado de ese revoltijo sin ordenarlo, pero no puede detenerse. En vez de eso, ayuda a que el caos se propague aún más por el cuarto.

Abre un cajón y casi vacía el contenido entero en el suelo para encontrar unas viejas cartulinas. La última vez que las necesitó fue en el colegio así que casi se maravilla de que sigan ahí. Elige la de color rosa pálido, a juego con el frasco y el lazo fucsia que le acaba de poner. Después se sienta en su silla y aparta el portátil para dejar espacio. Si está ocurriendo algo más raro que el hecho de que Izzy desordene su habitación es que ha ignorado sus ordenadores, aunque hace un buen rato que han emitido un sonido advirtiéndole de que tiene un mensaje nuevo.

Recorta la cartulina, coge un bolígrafo negro y se detiene. Aquí llega la parte más complicada del asunto. Porque nunca ha sido de muchas palabras, al menos para nada que no fuera explicar a los demás alguna nueva información.

Eso le da una idea. Puede exponerlo de manera que parezca que está desarrollando una idea, como si se tratase de algún descubrimiento.

Bueno, realmente para él aquello es un nuevo descubrimiento.

Escucha pasos en la entrada y se da cuenta de que ha dejado la puerta de su habitación abierta. Se da la vuelta y encuentra a sus padres mirándolo con incredulidad por el desorden que ha dejado por la casa. Izzy pide disculpas pero ellos sonríen y lo dejan seguir trabajando. Por extraño que resulte, parece que les gusta verle dejando de ser tan correcto como siempre. Embarcado en algo completamente desconocido para él.

Y si hay algo que al pelirrojo le gusta es comprender lo que no conoce. El mayor problema en este caso es que no hay nada que entender. Porque cuando se habla de sentimientos, la lógica que tanto usa él para todo debe quedar a un lado.

También está algo asustado y eso explicaba que de pronto se haya vuelto un patoso que tira todo lo que encuentra a su paso. Porque está convencido de que no sirve para estas cosas, a pesar de las palabras de ánimo de sus amigos.

"_A ella le encantará_", escucha la voz de T.K en su cabeza, "_lleva esperándolo mucho tiempo_".

Izzy suspira con fastidio, por mucho que el rubio le haya dicho, él no ve tan claro que ella quiera que lo haga. Pero cuando sus amigas lo arrinconaron a la salida de las clases para obligarle a confesar su secreto, ellas le aseguraron que a la chica le gustaría la sorpresa. Está seguro de que es Tai el que se ha chivado a sus amigas para que lo ayudaran. Se lo agradece y al mismo tiempo lo maldice internamente.

"_Me gusta cómo hueles_", ahora era la voz de ella susurrando esas palabras que estaban perdidas entre sus recuerdos.

Eso había sido lo que le había dado la idea, aunque conforme termina le parece más y más que no ha sido la más brillante que ha tenido. Pero, ya no puede echarse atrás. Porque sino sus amigos cumplirán su amenaza de secuestrarlo y obligarlo a presentarse en su casa. Prefiere ir por sus propios pies.

Mete todo en una bolsa bastante femenina que le ha dejado su madre, la presentación es importante y todo debe estar impoluto. Tal vez ese es su problema, que lo piensa todo demasiado. La gente suele decírselo pero él los ignoraba o simplemente no los escucha por estar sumergido en sus pensamientos. Y ese hecho verificaba aún más las palabras de los demás. Quizás debería salir de vez en cuando de su mundo.

Por eso se siente perdido este día mientras sale por la puerta de su casa y camina por Odaiba sintiendo que le tiemblan las manos. Porque está actuando por una vez guiado por el corazón en lugar de por la cabeza. Porque ha dejado a un lado todo lo demás, incluso ese artículo tan interesante que le ha recomendado Willis que leyera, por hacer aquello. Y ha tardado muchísimo más que una persona normal, porque es un indeciso nato.

Para decidir emprender aquello, para elegir cada parte del regalo y para conseguir el valor de llevarlo a cabo, había necesitado los ánimos, empujones y amenazas de sus amigos. Sonríe al pensar que los quiere por ello. Por darle lo que le falta.

Siente un nudo en la garganta cuando ya está llegando a su destino. En realidad va a presentar en su casa una hora antes de lo acordado, pero es que necesita darle su regalo cuando no haya nadie más delante. Tanto para bien como para mal prefiere que estén a solas.

El sonido del timbre lo sobresalta, a pesar de haber sido él quien lo ha accionado.

Traga saliva pesadamente y aguarda a que la puerta se abra. Una joven de larga y ondulada cabellera castaña lo recibe con sorpresa. Sus ojos del color de la miel brillan con confusión cuando él le tiende la bolsa que lleva sin dejarle tiempo para que lo salude siquiera. Una gran sonrisa aparece en su rostro cuando comprende que ese es su primer regalo del día.

Sin esperar a entrar en su casa, la chica saca a toda velocidad lo que hay en el interior y sonríe al ver el frasco, aunque todavía no sabe lo que contiene. Coge la tarjeta que cuelga de él amarrada con un lazo y la abre, mientras Izzy no le quita el ojo de encima. Aunque en realidad el pelirrojo tiene ganas de salir corriendo.

"_Para empezar, ese frasco contiene mi colonia. Una vez dijiste que te gustaba cómo olía así que se me ocurrió que de esta forma podrías olerla cuando quisieras. Sabes perfectamente que yo no sirvo para esto, para hablar de mí mismo, así que me perdonarás si intento exponerte lo que pienso como si estuviera enseñándote algo._

_Existe un chico, de pelo bastante llamativo y que siempre tiene un ordenador a mano, que no entiende sobre sentimientos. Así que ha buscado información en todas las fuentes posibles, tanto en estudios sobre ello como en libros, películas y opiniones de sus amigos. Pero nada le ha parecido concluyente, así que ha creado su propia teoría. Para ello debe que basarse en las pruebas empíricas que tiene a mano._

_Primera: cada vez que te ve siente unas extrañas reacciones en el cuerpo. El corazón bombea más deprisa, su respiración se acelera y parece que el frío lo abandona._

_Segunda: cuando le sonríes no puede apartar la mirada de ti. Tal vez se deba a alguna especie de atracción parecida a la de los imanes, porque tiene la misma fuerza._

_Tercera: cuando hablas no consigue escucharte. La razón es su nerviosismo. Normalmente consigue aislarse del mundo, pero si te encuentras tú en la habitación no puede concentrarse y mientras le hablas trata de controlar las reacciones tan raras que provocas en él._

_Cuarta: recuerda cada una de las situaciones que ha vivido contigo. Es algo anormal, porque tiene mala memoria para los sucesos, al contrario que para los cálculos o cualquier información interesante._

_Quinta: no puede sacarte de su cabeza. De nuevo vemos el déficit de atención, puesto que lo único que perturba su concentración eres tú. Se descubre a sí mismo anhelando verte en cada momento._

_Tras estudiar estas pruebas no se puede ignorar por más tiempo la conclusión. Él siente aquello que no tiene lógica ninguna, eso de lo que todos hablan y a lo que pensaba que era inmune. Está contaminado por aquella extraña y placentera enfermedad a la que se denomina amor. Y tú eres la razón._

_Feliz cumpleaños, Mimi_"

Ella levanta la cabeza y lo mira durante unos instantes a los ojos, mientras Izzy lo único que quiere es marcharse por donde ha venido y mudarse a otro país. Tal vez Islandia esté lo suficientemente aislado para alejarlo de la vergüenza y que no puedan encontrarlo nunca.

-Ahora es mi turno de enseñarte algo -dice ella acercándose al pelirrojo.

Lo que no se esperaba el chico era el beso que le plantó en los labios. Quizás unas palabras de rechazo horrorizada o unas amables tratando de suavizar el dolor, incluso en sus mejores sueños un tímido "sí" a la pregunta indirecta por la declaración. Pero, desde luego, no había esperado esa acción.

Mimi se separa de él riendo por su gesto de sorpresa.

-Eso se llama beso. Se lo dan las personas que se quieren. Así que tendrás que aprender a hacerlo, porque voy a exigirte muchos. Ahora mismo me gustaría uno.

Y él no puede más que sonreír mientras accede a su petición.

.

* * *

_Un delirio de escritora, te pronto ha venido la inspiración a mi mente y hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir algo sobre Izzy. Se lo dedico a **JapiFic **porque tiene gran parte de culpa en hacer que me guste esta pareja (aunque sigue gustándome también el Mimato, soy más dada a escribir sobre ellos) y que me fije más en Izzy. Os recomiendo a todos sus fics, tiene mucho talento._

_Sin más, espero que os haya gustado esta tontería que ha aparecido en mi mente mientras escribía._


End file.
